Chasing Death
by MuscleAndGrace
Summary: Two demons have come seeking the help of Kurama and his friends to find their father, who can take over their minds at any time. The task proves to be more difficult than they thought. Can they stop him before he makes them kill their friends?
1. Chapter 01

Disclaimer: Yeah. You all KNOW that I don't own YYH. Why would I be typing this if I did?  
  
Rating: PG-13 ^.^ For Ketsueki's tongue. (Hikiuma doesn't swear all that often.)  
  
Summary: Two new demons have appeared in the Ningenkai but they're not out to cause trouble. They've come to ask Kurama and the others for their help finding a powerful demon who they've been searching for since they were young. Why are they searching for him and can Kurama and his friends help them?  
  
Notes: This is...Totally random. I was telling my friend in the PE locker room this morning that I can never seem to write a good YYH fic so I decided to try one again. *Smiles* I already have an account on FF.net but I'm not putting this here and I'm not telling you what my other account is. It's not important. As far as you all know, I am just MaG. Right? Right. *Thinks for a moment* I wonder if anyone here will recognize my writing style from my other account...That would be really amusing. XD I don't think anyone who reads my other fics ever reads YYH fics... So...Yeah. Anywho. I think I'm boring you all. Let's get on with it. I'm hoping this will be a one-shot. I don't have the time to type a chapter-fic. I've already got my hands full...*Just reminded herself that she's been neglecting her important fics and that her book was due a week ago.*  
  
-Chasing Death-   
  
Golden eyes gleamed in the darkness as the black wolf crouched in a dark alley. As it watched a couple walk under a streetlight, it remembered what it was supposed to be doing. -She said she'd meet me in an hour...And I have until then to find these stupid humans. Or one of them...- Growling softly, the wolf stood and stepped onto the sidewalk that went past the alley.   
  
-Where to look...- The wolf thought as it gazed down the road on the left. -Oh, just pick a direction and go!- It thought fiercely before trotting down the sidewalk on the left of the alley. -So indecisive!-   
  
-If I wasn't so big I'd have less trouble keeping out of the way of the humans...- Hikiuma thought, scuffing a feathered hoof on the sidewalk as she pondered where she should search next. -I have a feeling I'll end up searching somewhere that Ketsueki's already looked. With our luck, I'll probably walk right over her.- Hikiuma snorted aloud, tossing her long black mane to the other side of her neck before crossing the empty street to search there.  
  
-I hope she's having more luck than I am...-  
  
Kurama was starting to wonder how Keiko could tolerate Yusuke. The spirit detective was an idiot. -Though not as bad as Kuwabara.- Kurama admitted. -No wonder Hiei stays away.-   
  
"Hey! Yusuke! Where'd you put my homework?" Keiko called, tossing her pack on the floor and putting her hands on her hips..  
  
Yusuke whirled to face her, blinking innocently. "Why would I want your homework, Keiko? I can do it all on my own!"  
  
"You -wish-" Keiko responded, glaring at him.  
  
Kuwabara shoved Yusuke. "Give your girlfriend her homework back, Yusuke! You're so rude...stealing a girl's homework."   
  
Keiko, having gotten her homework back from Yusuke, turned on Kuwabara. "My -math-, Kuwabara?"  
  
"Eh-heh..." Kuwabara reluctantly held her math homework out her. "He did it." Kuwabara declared, pointing at Yusuke. Yusuke smacked him on the back of the head.  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"Why don't you two try doing your -own- work?" Keiko muttered, grabbing her pack and stuffing her homework in.  
  
"They aren't capable." Hiei growled from his position against the wall.  
  
"Sure they are." Kurama replied, raising an eyebrow. "Or they used to be."  
  
"Hey! Who's side are you on?" Yusuke protested.  
  
"Who said I was on anyone's side?' Was his response.  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
There was a knock on the door and everyone looked over. Who would come to the door this late at night?   
  
Glancing at the others, Yusuke went to answer it. Standing at the door were two teenage(Or so Yusuke thought) girls. One of them had shoulder-length black hair and golden eyes while the other had bronze hair and silver eyes. Both wore black tank-tops though the bronze-haired one had black flares(A/N: bell bottoms, whatever you want to call them) and the other just loose black jeans.  
  
"Umm...Can I help you?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"It's been a while since I've seen you two." Came a voice from behind Yusuke. He looked back to find Kurama.  
  
"You know them?"  
  
"Hai. I do. I have known them for a long time." He answered before turning his attention to the two others. "What brings you here?"  
  
"We need your help, Kurama. Things have only gotten worse and we -need- to find him." Hikiuma responded. "The last time it happened we ended up nearly killing Ketsu's brother."   
  
Kurama shook his head. "So he's still at it?" Kurama asked. Hikiuma, running a hand through her bronze hair, nodded.   
  
"Yeah. For a while we had thought he'd given up...but he started up again." Ketsueki answered for Hikiuma.  
  
"Then we'll have to go to the Makai?" Hiei questioned. He was standing next to Kurama now.  
  
"Greetings, Hiei." Ketsueki greeted.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Wait? You know them, too?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"We both do. But it doesn't matter. Do you want to help them, Yusuke? We're leaving right now." Kurama said.  
  
"Whoa. It's that important?" Kuwabara wanted to know.  
  
"When powerful demons get possessed by even stronger demons, it's best to fix it immediatly." Kurama responded, seeming annoyed.  
  
"Possessed?! You mean...They could like...Get possessed and turn on us...and...kill us?" Kuwabara back up a step.  
  
"They can and they probably will." Hiei snapped.  
  
"They'll kill us?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Forget it, damnit!" Ketsueki interrupted. "We have to go, Kurama. Hiei, can you still change?" Ketsueki asked Hiei.  
  
"No."  
  
"Damnit..."  
  
"We can fix that. Here." Hikiuma tossed Hiei a small crimson crystal about the size of a stone. Smirking, Hiei stepped out of the house and shifted into a horse-sized black dragon. Kurama shook his head before shifting into his kitsune form. "Are you two coming?" Ketsueki asked Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"Uhm...Sure..."  
  
"Then you'll need these." Hikiuma summoned an orange crystal as well as a light blue one. "They should shift you to whatever form best suits you." She smiled. "Let's just hope...Nevermind. Take them." She tossed them to the two teens before going into the street to shift to her bronze shire form. Ketsueki grinned and shifted into her black wolf. She trotted out to join the other four.  
  
Yusuke, before he could even think, was suddenly shorter. -Okay...So what am I?- "Hey. Someone tell me what I am!"  
  
"Do you think Keiko would be sad if I ate you?" Kuwabara meowed from beside him. Yusuke would have laughed if his animal body had been capable. Kuwabara was a CAT! A slightly-chubby Siamese cat!  
  
"Aw, Kuwabara's a cute little kitty!" Yusuke taunted. Then he processed what his friend had said. -Eat me?- Yusuke looked down at his feet and chirped. He was a little - bird-! "Oh, man...I'm never going to hear the end of this!" He muttered.  
  
*Had a heart attack* I was just starting to write the end notes and my computer went insane. It said something had gone wrong and it kept saying things were going wrong and THEN it asked me if I wanted to terminate THIS and I tried to push no but my comp had frozen. So I clicked enter on accident then CTRL+ALT+DELETE. After that, it showed my mouse to be on 'YES' for terminating. Then it made me restart. So I clicked Word and it came up with a RECOVERY document! Whatever killed my comp, I'm mad at. But my comp(Thank Raven) saved the fic. *Worships her computer.* Okay. Now for the notes I was going to type: It's looks like this will be a chapter fic but I'm going to have trouble updating due to the fact that I'm letting my 3Reviewers3 for IB down by not updating as I had promised I would. ;.; So...Yeah. Hope you all liked that. Thanks for reading and please review ---Yeah. Anyone who's read my other fics will recognize me. If you do recognize me and plan on reviewing, don't mention my other account name :) This is my 'normal person' account. As far as these people know, it doesn't exist. Okay? Thanks for reading and please review!(Sound familiar? I kind of hope not.) Later! *Trots off, humming 'It Only Hurts When I Breathe'* 


	2. Chapter 02

Disclaimer: If I owned YYH people would think I was insane. Which I am. But that's not the point. I DO own Ketsueki and Hikiuma! Not their names but yeah. I own any other original characters as well. The original characters are...Kyou, Hinye, Kai, Haiven and Haien. At the moment. There will be more. Like their stupid father...Who has no name yet but I assure you it wont be a good name. *Hums*  
  
Rating: Like I said. PG-13 for Ketsu's tongue.   
  
Notes: ^.^; I...ah...haven't updated IB yet. *Looks innocent* So SHH. Anyway. I was watching YYH an hour ago and I had the sudden urge to type up the next chapter for this. :) Guess who Ketsu and Hiki's brother is!!! And just guess who Hikiuma likes! *is feeling happy today so she has to make Hikiuma like someone.* Well. I guess it's not who she 'likes'. ^.^; I wont tell you in notes. You'll have to read. *Stretches* Spirit is the best soundtrack/cd EVER. Yeah. Random. 33 (Uh-huh. One-shot. Tch.)  
  
-Chasing Death-  
  
2  
  
-Where did you leave the gate, Hikiuma?- Kurama asked his friend through mind-speech. The shire paused, looking back over her shoulder at the kitsune that was perched on her spine.  
  
-I actually didn't leave it anywhere. I closed it and found a better spot to go through. It's not far from here.- Hikiuma answered, swinging her head around to gaze through the trees before her.  
  
-This. Is. Not. Fun.- Kuwabara said from his place on Hiei's head.  
  
-Shut up, idiot!- Hiei hissed. -There's something here.-  
  
-It must be our brother.- Hikiuma murmured.  
  
-You brought him with you?- Kurama asked, curious.  
  
Hikiuma snorted. -Of course. He wasn't going to stay back and guard the palace. We left Jin to do that.-  
  
-That's kind of you.- Kurama chuckled.  
  
-Hey. He didn't want to come with us. I have no idea why, but who cares? Can we GO now?- Ketsueki growled impatiently. -The sooner we get through the gate the sooner HE can become human again and then he'll be off of my HEAD.-  
  
-At least YOU'RE not riding on someone's head. I think my brain is being tossed around in my skull!- Yusuke chirped.  
  
-Is that so? Does it roll around the bottom when you turn your head?- Ketsueki snarled.  
  
-Would you two stop arguing? Touya's waiting and he's not the most patient demon in existence.- Hikiuma said, trotting off through the darkness.  
  
-We know who is.- Hiei muttered.  
  
Kurama's only response was a soft 'hmph' in the darkness.  
  
Touya stepped into the gentle light that was let off by the silver gateway. "What took you so long?" He asked his sisters.  
  
"Nothing. Let's get through before Jin is driven insane." Hikiuma responded.   
  
"Tch. He's always been a bit insane." Ketsueki replied, tossing her head a bit and causing Yusuke to fall off with a bird's shriek. "Oops. I'm sorry." She said, her voice thick with sarcasm.  
  
"He may already be a insane but that doesn't mean it can't get worse.." Kurama said.  
  
Hikiuma nodded her great head. "I almost forgot who I left him with." She snorted again. "I'm sure Jin can stand them a while longer. If we hurry. Come on. You go ahead, Touya."   
  
With a shrug, Touya turned and slipped through the silver curtain of light. Hikiuma watched as Kurama leapt from her back and went through the gate. Ketsueki followed with Yusuke on her head once more. Hiei tilted his head forward and Kuwabara fell off, landing on his four paws.  
  
"You-" He started but Hiei was already through the gate. Grumbling, Kuwabara padded through and Hikiuma went in last, closing the gate behind her.  
  
The group came up at the giant, double oak doors that lead to the palace entrance. Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at the palace in shock. "You -live- here?" Yusuke looked disbelieving.   
  
"Sadly, yes." Ketsueki muttered, yanking one of the doors open and stepping in. Yusuke and Kuwabara noticed then that they were all human again. Well, he and Kuwabara were. Hiei, Kurama, Hikiuma and Ketsueki had changed back to there human-like forms.  
  
Hikiuma followed Touya in, motioning for the other four to follow. "Welcome to Hell." Hikiuma said to them, grinning as three children came into the room followed by Jin and two young demons.  
  
"It took you long enough." Jin said to Hikiuma.   
  
"We thought we'd see how long you could stand them." Ketsueki told him, smirking.  
  
"Much longer than any of you, I think." Jin answered, flashing a fang. Touya raised an eyebrow.   
  
"It would seem that he has gained no more insanity in our absence. Shame."   
  
"Hey, Jin!" Yusuke greeted.  
  
" 'Lo, Urameshi." Jin answered, nodding to him.  
  
"Ech! Humans! They smell strange!" One of the demon-children said, waving her cat-tail.  
  
"Yeah? I thought so, too." Ketsueki said. "In fact, on of them might make a good dinner if we cooked him right." Ketsueki looked thoughtful. (A/N: For some reason I kept typing it 'thoightful')   
  
"Oh, yeah? Well...Well...Nevermind." Yusuke stuffed his hands into his pockets and settled with glaring at the youkai.  
  
"Is there a good reason for us to just stand here?" One of the young demons with Jin asked. He was a small demon, about Hiei's height, with short blond hair and blue eyes. Over his right eye was a silver scar.  
  
"No, not really." Hikiuma admitted.  
  
"I think you might want to introduce us to the humans, Hikiuma." The other stranger, who looked nearly identical to the first but without the scar, said. This one was female.  
  
"I suppose. If you really want to know who they are." Hikiuma sighed. "And I have to do the introductions of course. I actually don't know the humans. But the short one is Hiei. I'm sure you've heard of him as well as Kurama." Hikiuma nodded to the two.  
  
"Ah. Who hasn't?" The second stranger responded. The first grunted.  
  
"The taller one is Kuwabara and the shorter is Yusuke." Kurama said.  
  
"Right. Now, the one on the right of Jin-your left- is Haiven. He's a type of sea demon as is his twin sister, Haien. She's the one on his left. The three little minions are our two sons and our daughter. The girl is Kyoujin. The older boy is Hinye, the younger is Kai." Hikiuma introduced them as the girl, Kyoujin, pounced on her uncle.  
  
"Who's their dad?" Kuwabara asked, confused.  
  
"Jin."  
  
"Whoa." There was silence for a moment. "Okay. I'm done rolling that through my head. I never thought of you as the father-type, Jin."  
  
"Heh. Neither, apparently, did anyone else." Jin looked pointedly at Touya who ignored him.  
  
"Uncle Touya's eyes are pretty. Can I have eyes like you, Uncle?" Kyoujin asked, tugging at his bangs.   
  
"I am not all that sure that it is possible to change your eye color, Kyou."  
  
"Aw...Oh, well. My eyes are pretty, too! Right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Yusuke snickered. "I would never have thought, after seeing you fight Kurama, that you'd make such a nice uncle."  
  
"Yusuke."   
  
"Yeah, Kurama?"  
  
"Maybe we should just assume that you never imagined anyone would do anything."  
  
"Might as well." Hiei growled.  
  
"Leave me alone." Yusuke grumbled.  
  
"We should all get some sleep. If you hadn't noticed, none of us who went through the gate have any spirit energy left." Kurama said.  
  
"Oh. Hey. I hadn't noticed!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"Obviously." The others chorused.   
  
"Shut up!"  
  
O.o I really wasn't planning on making the three Hikiuma's kids but I decided I might as well. Then I realized that I wanted their father to be alive and with them so I chose Jin because I LOVE Jin. I chose Touya as Hiki and Ketsu's brother because he's cool :) He's only a half-brother though. So...Yeah. ^.^ *Is happy today.* I hope you all liked that chapter! *Has to make her MaG account and put this up so she can give the link to her friends to read.* I wonder if they'll like it...*Grins* This is going to be crazy. When Hiki called the kids minions, she meant it. They're crazy. Hehe. Thanks for reading and please review! Later! *Goes to find out what's taking her sister so long to bring the radio back into the room*   
  
My pronunciations(The Japanese names may be wrong):  
  
Ketsueki (Ket-soo-eh-kee)  
  
Hikiuma (Hih-kiye-oo-muh)  
  
Kyoujin (Key-oh-jin) OR (Key-ou-jin) Where 'ou' is a bit like 'ow' but with less of the 'w' sound  
  
Hinye (Hihn-yay)  
  
Haiven (Hiye-ven)  
  
Haien (Hiye-en) 


End file.
